KuroFai One Shots
by MoonlitSatin
Summary: These will be colections of one-shots with everyone's favortie gay Tsubasa pairing, KuroFai ! The first may not be that good but they should get better! . Warning: Yaoi!


This is my first attempt at a yaoi! ^^' I'm a little nervous on how it will turn out….. Well, enjoy!

Warning: KuroFai is in this! AkA, boy on boy! Don't read if you no likey!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tsubasa, Clamp does. They are such lucky women….

_Game Night_

"Kuro-daddy never plays with Mommy anymore!" Whined the mage to the white pork bun know as Mokona.

"Daddy never plays with Mokona either!" She whined back. "Daddy's so mean!"

Kurogane felt rage boil inside him as he tried to ignore the watering eyes looking at him.

"Will ya two shut your whining," He shot at them.

"But Daddy!" They cried.

"Why don't you just play with them?" Asked Sakura.

A flush spread across Syaoran and Kurogane's faces while Fai and Mokona smiled slyly.

Sakura looked at them, confused. "What?" She said, "You could play a board game."

"That's so cute Sakura-chan~!" Squealed Fai. "Kuro-daddy and Mommy should play board games!"

Face palming himself, Kurogane though:

'_Board games my ass. Knowing that idiot mage he'll try putting the pieces in…..places….'_

XXXX

The next thing the ninja knew he was sitting alone with Fai, who was shuffling a deck of cards.

"What game are we playing again?" Kurogane asked, confused as to why his companion looked so devilishly happy.

"Weeeeeellll…" Fai drawled, passing Kurogane a hand, "We're going to play a game that isn't appropriate for young ones such as our children."

Kurogane thought a moment. Then it hit him.

"Now way!" He yelled, crimson eyes flaring, "There's no way you're getting me to play strip poker with you!"

Fai pouted. "But Kuro-tan," He whined, "Don't you want to see me all weak and exposed?"

"Why the hell should I care?"

Coyly Fai leaned over-blond bangs falling over his eyes-and trailed one pale finger down Kurogane's muscular chest. "If you win," He mused, "I'll make it worth your effort. You can do anything at all to me. I'll be your utter submissive slave."

Thoughts of the blonde panting underneath pleased Kurogane.

"Okay," He said, "If I win you have to do _anything _I want."

"Yup. Anything Kuro-pan wants."

~20 minutes and 6 hands later~

A huge grin spread across the mage's face as he looked at the man before him.

Tough as nails Kurogane sat on the bed, butt naked, while Fai was on the floor with only his shirt off.

"How's the breeze, Kuro-sexy~?"

"Shut up…"

Fai couldn't help but laugh at the frustrated ninja.

Getting up, Fai flashed his ass in front of his partner. Teasingly he ran a hand down his bottom and lightly spanked himself.

"You want some of this Kuro-pii? Too bad, you can't."

Swiftly the blond moved away before Kurogane could grab him.

"You little bastered," Growled the larger man, his eyes blazing menacingly.

Apologetically Fai reached out, Kurogane thought, to pat his head but instead patted Kurogane's cock.

"Does Kuro-bon know what my prize for winning is?" He asked. "I'll give you a hint: My prize is large, tan, and meaty."

Kurogane smirked and pulled Fai to his lap. "You little fucker." He murmured, ravishing the lithe man's neck with small nips and kisses.

Meowing a thank you Fai pushed the other down onto the bed. He then pushed himself up and positioned himself so he was straddling the ninja.

"There's just one condition…." He grabbed Kurogane's large member and squeezed a few time.

"What's that?" Kurogane managed between moans.

Finishing undressing himself Fai then placed his entrance over the tip of the larger man's throbbing erection. "I'm on top."

A loud, throaty groan escaped Kurogane's lips when he felt Fai's warmth suddenly surrounding his cock.

Up and down Fai moved, Kurogane's balls slapping against his ass, sweat beads forming on his pale chest and temple. Mews mixed with moans came from him as the mixture of pain and pleasure began to wash over his entire body. His own cock shuddered when Kurogane's accidentally moved against his prostate.

"Hhhmmm… Kuro-wan~!" He squealed when he felt Kurogane take hold of his slim hips with callused hands.

"Not….fast enough…" Kurogane grunted as he helped jerk Fai down on him faster and harder.

Kurogane's blood-red eyes never left Fai's as their pace quickened with each thrust.

Fai's eyes squinted shut a moment then opened widely, revealing their beautiful sky-blue color, completely filled with lust.

"I'm so close, Kuro-chii…..nu~!" He half mewed, half panted. "I'm so-"

The smaller man's entire body shuddered at his release, causing his muscles to tighten around Kurogane.

"D-damnit, mage!" Stuttered Kurogane. It felt like his dick was going to explode from the pressure of Fai's ass alone.

In desperation for his own release, Kurogane lifted Fai's body off and threw him on the other side of the bed. Seconds later he jumped the other man, inserting himself back in quickly.

The blonde whined a protest but didn't resist as his companion began to furiously pound into him.

After another good ten thrusts the ninja shot his seed deep within, then rolled back to where he was before.

Both men lay there panting for several minutes before Fai crawled over to bury his face in Kurogane's neck. He was surprised when two powerful arms hugged him closer.

"I'm glad you liked my prize as much as I did, Kuro-sex~." He sang gleefully.

Grunting Kurogane reached over and pulled a blanket over the top of them.

"Shut up mage and go to sleep."

XXXX

"I heard a lot of yelling and other loud noises for Kurogane-san's and Fai-san's room last night." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear, "That must have been one long and epic card game!"

Blushing and refusing to look in his princesses innocent green eyes, Syaoran said, "Well, Sakura-hime, adults tend to get a little more……interactive in their games……"

"Interactive?" She asked, "Like how?"

"Uhm…..Ask Fai-san or Kurogane-san."

XXXX

"And that Sakuro-chan is how babies are made." Fai said as he gently pushed her out of the room.

"But I didn't ask where babies come from," She protested, "And you didn't even tell me anything, just said, '_And that'_-"

Putting a finger in front of her lips Fai ordered her to be quiet.

He then went '_Mommy mode' _on her and said, "Not now sweetie, Mommy will tell you when you're older."

~END~

Yea~! That was my first yaoi fic people so please tell me what you thought of it and point out if there is anything you wish to see changed. I want to write more of these but I'm not sure if I did it good enough……. *cries* I have low self esteem….. So please review and maybe give me some requests if you want to see a certain something in these one-shots! ^^

-MoonlitSatin


End file.
